


Glowing Hearts

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Six and Eight models fall in love too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Hearts

The Six and Eight models fall in love too easily. The other models believe this to be their flaw, but they believe it to be their strength.

Caprica loves Gaius Baltar, at least the one who currently resides in her head. He touches her and knows her in a way that no man can, not even the real Gaius. He was her first love.

Her second love is an Eight called Boomer. Caprica fell in love with her as they killed Three. Boomer snarls and fights, and Caprica takes her into her arms and makes love to her. She places Boomer's legs over her shoulders and buries her face in Boomer's cunt. Caprica listens to Boomer's heavy breath and studies her little jerks. She pays attention to the way that Boomer's nails dig into her scalp and when her spine starts to glow red, starting at her heart.

Caprica believes that she is in love when Boomer pulls her forward into a kiss.


End file.
